spacepediafandomcom-20200213-history
Gylfie Lee Bond
Gylfie is pretty much friends with everyone, whether they be human or alien. She possesses the power to manipulate anything's DNA and change it from one thing to something completely different. Personality Gylfie has a clean-cut militaristic way of doing things, but that doesn't mean that she doesn't like to have fun. She had a 'git 'er done' kind of attitude that is cheerful and sassy at the same time. Possessing an innately human spirit, Gylfie is freedom seeking, curious, and a bit of a rebel at times. Her view of herself is a very positive one, some might even say that she has an ego. She is a little hard on herself though, and gets frustrated when she can't perform adequately. When she can do something right though, she won't hesitate to tell others. Gylfie is ever striving to improve upon herself and the rest of the universe, like any good Star Cadet would. Being the best is a necessity, she loves a good rivalry. She's not always mad or jaded like most of the other girls. In fact she's pretty open, she's not afraid to show her true feelings. Her 'true feelings', however, aren't really that personal or enlightening upon her inner self. She shows all of her scant emotions. She does cares deeply about the ones she loves, but hesitates in showing it. Love is an unfamiliar concept to Gylfie. She experiences it often, but doesn't know how to express it well. Usually a hug suffices. Due to her high sense of morale Gylfie is angered, empowered, saddened, or all of those things at once by actions she feels are wrong. She is cruel and merciless to 'evildoers'. Her biggest downfalls are her bitterness, her lack of compassion, and her bossiness. She's trusting, and pretty lenient when others behave badly towards her. She won't let herself be walked all over though. If you truly hurt her (which is pretty hard to do) she won't forgive you for a long time, if at all. She likes to root for the underdog, but she definitely does not see herself as one. When Gylfie gets bored has a bad habit of experimenting with the DNA of creatures around her, and will occasionally toy with humans a little if she's in an unpleasant enough mood. She can be often be cruel unintentionally. Surprisingly, Gyfie isn't completely aloof. She does think about dating, romance, and other such things pretty regularly. Being in a military academy doesn't really help a girl become well acquainted with the opposite gender though, so Gylfie often has 'guy problems' much to her distress. The Star Cadet Academy made Gylfie into what she is. In fact, without discipline she's wouldn't be half the girl she is today. She has to try at everything, almost nothing comes easily. Except for her innate understanding of war and science. Her intelligence in military tactics is unmatched by anyone, even perhaps Loki. Gylfie's prowess in the field of science is mainly because of her curiosity, but she won't deny that she has some talent as well. She loves conducting experiments and using big words to describe what she's doing. History Gylfie was sent to the Star Cadet Academy as soon as she was able to walk. She never had a normal relationship with her family of four brothers and sisters. This saddened her. Gylfie quickly rose through the ranks, and became the 'top student'. She was always stressed, sometimes to the point of just curling up in her room and staying there for long periods of time. Despite these difficulties she insisted on being the best. And she was. Slowly she gained popularity, she became sort of a child ambassador for Earth's military. Once, briefly, she was reunited with her family. She was angry and bitter at their total abandonment of her, but was thankful for them paying her tuition fees. The reunion wasn't a complete disaster. Even today she still wonders about the whereabouts of her siblings. Then, like the others, she was sent to Sigma.﻿ Category:Characters Category:Humans